


You are the perfect color.

by elithecutetrash



Category: Laineybot - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithecutetrash/pseuds/elithecutetrash





	You are the perfect color.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laineybot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laineybot).



There was once a person named Ainsley who had magic eyes. Whenever Ainsley looked at someone she saw a colorful colorful shield around that person. Everyone Ainsley saw had a basic color of the rainbow surrounding them. Nobody ever stood out to Ainsley. One afternoon Ainsley stumbled on someone online called Lainey. When Ainsley saw Lainey there wasn’t just one color surrounding them like everyone but all of the colors surrounded them. They blended together like a beautiful rainbow galaxy. When Lainey smiled the yellow in their shield flickered bright, and when they were upset the blue in their shield pulsed at the same beat their heart did. Each emotion brought more light to every color in the shield. The sight of Lainey knocked Ainsley off her feet. She had never seen anyone with a shield so expressive. She couldn’t help but fall in love with Lainey. Watching more of their content falling more in love with they way they would laugh. How their face would look when they were thinking. There was just something indescribable about them. Ainsley could feel her heart racing every time she saw Lainey. Everytime their yellow flickered she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She told herself she needed to love this human, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t know how to let her feelings be known. She felt she wasn’t good enough for Lainey. So Ainsley thought of a way to let Lainey know how she felt. She wrote a letter to Lainey describing how her eyes worked and how Lainey’s vibrant colors made her feel. This is the letter. Lainey every color your shield shows is imbedded in my heart. You make the world a better place with your light. You are the perfect color. My perfect color.


End file.
